As a cleaning tool having a main body that can be set at multiple angles with respect to a handle, there is one disclosed in Patent Document 1, in which the handle and the main body are pivoted on a pivot portion, recessed portions are formed at a plurality of positions of the main body in a rotating direction about the pivot portion, a lock member mounted in the handle is biased toward the recessed portions, and the lock member is fitted in any of the recessed portions to lock an angle between the handle and the main body.
Moreover, the cleaning tool is to be used in a manner that by pushing in a button protruding from a side face of the handle, the lock member engaged with the button is displaced from a position where it has been fitted in the recessed portion to allow the main body to rotate freely with respect to the handle and the main body can be set at a new angle with respect to the handle.
As a stick-like tool used for a handle or the like of a cleaning tool, there is a wand described in Patent Document 2, in which an inner shaft is inserted into a hollow portion of an outer shaft and they are connected to be extendable in an axial direction. This wand is formed by fixing a base end portion of a leaf spring to an outer face of the outer shaft so that the leaf spring is placed along the outer face, fixing a long lock rail in an axial direction of an outer face of the inner shaft, and forming a large number of lock holes at regular intervals in a longitudinal direction of the lock rail. An operating portion for lifting the leaf spring from the outer face of the outer shaft is provided to a tip end portion of the leaf spring, a lock piece is formed by notching and bending a middle portion of the leaf spring, and engaging the lock piece in any of the lock holes formed in the lock rail on the outer face of the inner shaft through a window portion formed in the outer shaft utilizing a resilient property of the leaf spring so that the outer shaft and the inner shaft can be fixed at an arbitrary extension length. If the leaf spring is lifted from the outer face of the outer shaft by using the operating portion of the leaf spring, the lock piece of the leaf spring is withdrawn from the lock hole of the lock rail on the outer face of the inner shaft to allow the outer shaft and the inner shaft to extend and contract and the extension length can be adjusted.    Patent Document 1:    Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-49619    Patent Document 2:    U.S. Pat. No. 3,244,437